transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Alls Fanfare In Love and War
Radio Basin Sometime in the distant past, a large but low-density meteorite struck here, creating a shallow basin with some strange properties. The meteorite itself melted on impact, making a mirror-like pool of reflective metal inside the basin and eventually hardening to a smooth, level surface. By some cosmic coincidence, the basin is an almost mathematically-perfect half-sphere and was permeated with radiation transferred from the meteorite. Because of that, radio operation is sporadic at best and nonexistent at worst. Another odd effect is the occasional reception of alien transmissions from off planet when Cybertron aligns precisely with an incoming signal, the basin functioning like a huge satellite dish. Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules is sitting there, music rockin' out (Sounds like Beatles actually) as his props lay idle, his loading ramp down and tail risen up to make it easier to load large crates by the crew below. "Hurry up!" he bellows over his music. Not in anger or impatience, just a reminder they were on a schedule. Scattershot helps load the supplies into Fanfare's cargo bay. He's doing a lot of the heavy lifting - as usual, he mutters under his breath, along with a liberal sprinkling of Cybertronian swear words. We don't need to go into detail about what those are, but rest assured it is a truly impressive array that you'd expect from a dedicated career soldier. "We're going as fast as we can!" he replies, raising his voice briefly to a shout. Then he goes back to muttering and scowling. It was a double-edged sword for the Master of Style. On one hand, the Radio Basin had a pretty sweet name. On the other hand, radio communication was almost impossible in the area. Either way, the Autobots had arrived hurriedly in an effort to round up a batch of much-needed supplies. Without his radio of much use, Jazz calls out towards Scattershot, Fanfare, and a group of transport gumbies, "Yo! Let's get our back's a crackin' and get Fanfare packin'!! We can't be here all day because those pesky 'Cawns could show up any minute. Ya dig?!?" With that said, the Autobot picks up a few pieces of scrap and heaves them into a nearly-full crate. Sweeping his blue visor into the sky, Jazz looks for any signs of Decepticons, but he's quickly distracted by Fanfare's blaring music. "Aww yea!! Let's get this Yellow Submarine rollin'!" "Autobots!" So says Cackle as she rolls over the rough cybertonian ground! Her various sensors and dishes are taking in data as fast as her super-advanced SCIENCE-based systems can manage! "We're close to Autobots- This way, Decepticons! If we hurry, we can catch them unawares!" "BWAHAHAHA!" she gloats, speeding along- alright, so the other, flying Decepticons might have a better view than she does. And it might not be much of an ambush with her gloating so, but damn if she isn't enthusiastic. Space Shuttle takes a certain personal joy in his second most favorite tactic (the first being, of course, the orbital cannonings) to initiate combat, that being using diving from orbit as a means of taking the enemy by surprise. Seeing as most mechs can't scan that far away, it's almost as effective as stealth much of the time. He doesn't dive straight into a fight though, instead opting to hold back a bit, on the defensive as usual, and pepper the largest and most important of the three targets -- the transport itself -- with incoming laser fire. Though it could as much be a diversion for the other Decepticons to move into position as anything else, too. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Strafing laserfire (Laser) attack! XF-35B Astral Lightning has finally gotten to meet Cackle in person. Cackle seems to be... even more enthusiastic than Catechism is on her best days. That weirds Catechism out a bit. She supposes that is where all the enthusiasm that Vector Sigma didn't give Dead End ended up: in Cackle. The F-35 sketches a figure 8 in the sky, a textbook airshow trick, and she cries, "Decepticons, attaaaaack! The Autobots can't radio for help here, and that shall be their /undoing/." Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning inspires Space Shuttle and Jeep with wise and uplifting words! Combat: You feel more courageous! As the Decepticons sweep in, the Hercules has little chance to even react as strafing lasers sear over his paint job, beheading Dancer and Prancer and searing Comet's tail. He lets out a startled bark "Load em up! We're rollin' oot!" he notes, his blades rumbling to life, the vibrations shivering through the air as his sides split open, rolling out his JATO systems. "In Foive, fooor, thrrreee... " Scattershot turns and pulls off the rifle he has maglocked to his back. "Decepticons!" he shouts gleefully. "Jazz, you really know how to call 'em!" He raises the rifle to his shoulder, but wobbles just a bit as Fanfare's engines fire up. Hesitating, Scattershot stows away the rifle and instead transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. "Get airborne Fanfare, we'll cover you!" he barks, and like an Armada Autobot he begins emitting streams of firepower in practically every direction. Scattershot transforms into his Battlecruiser mode. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Jeep with his Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -3 Combat: Battlecruiser misses Space Shuttle with his Turret-Mounted Artillery Area attack! -3 "Cause we all live in da' yellow submarine! Da' yellow submarine!" shouts Jazz as he helps a few transport gumbies get a few more crates onto Fanfare's loading ramp. "Yo Fanf....DECEPTICONS!" As the Special Operations Commander points upward, he's greeted with a barrage of laser fire from above. While Jazz is able to avoid the bolts of energy with a dexterous roll, one of the transport gumbies isn't so lucky, being dropped to the ground with a lethal strike to the neck. "Looks like we got some party crashers! Fanfare, time to shake that tailfeather and get up in the skies!!" emits Jazz as he shoves one last crate into the CF-130 Super Hercules. "Let's show these Decepticlowns what happens when ya mess with the best!" And before Jazz can even withdraw his own weapon, he watches Scattershot turn into arnold schwarzenegger in Commando™ minus the weird-looking bad guy with a see-through muscle shirt. "Yo that's rockin'! Throw it down big man!" emits Jazz as he starts racing up Fanfare's loading ramp. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Guarded. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jazz has 'skipped' his action for this round. CONS The Global Pose Tracker marks that Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules has 'skipped' his action for this round. Jeep is VERY enthusiastic! Being a Decepticon is great! ...until you get blown up. "AGH!" and the jeep tumbles end over end, landing in a smoking wreck not far off. "...since when do Autobots have that kind of artillery?" she says, shell-dazed! The jeep soon transforms, however- "No matter! I'm sure whatever that thing is, it cannot hold up against my SUPERIOR scientific capability!" Cackle steps forward, and fires a ray straight at the pile-o-guns that is Scattershot! Cackle transforms into robot mode! Combat: Cackle misses Battlecruiser with her Science Ray attack! Space Shuttle barks out a scoffing, cynical laugh as his barrage decapitates several of the rediculous decorations the Autobot aircraft has adorning him, and drops a gumbie where he stands. Not quite as good as it would be to smote out one of the named individuals, but still satisfying so some degree. The Technobot starts spewing firepower into the air, but already being on the defensive Blast Off has little trouble maneuvering to keep from being struck down. "Such firepower, wasted on such pathetic targetting." Dipping a bit lower and closer to the fight, the shuttle circles a bit, trying to get a good lock on to the Autobots... but just who, is the question... Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to aim his next attack. XF-35B Astral Lightning is shot by the King of Dakka himself, Scattershot. She banks around, lining up her vector to do a strafing run on Scattershot, once she sees Cackle miss. She chides, "Scattershot's pretty fast, Cackle. And you'd best beware if you see him with four other Autobots in the same colour scheme as him. Though bewaring in general is a good policy around Scattershot, really." Strafing away! Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning strikes Battlecruiser with her Strafing Run attack! -3 "Aye Aye, sah!" the Hercules rumbles, the ramp starting to lift even before Jazz fully boarded(though he did make sure the guy didnt get flipped out like Huffer was out of Starfire). "BRace yeself Jazz.... " *BOOM* Everything not tied down inside the Hercules suddenly becomes intimate with the back wall as he rockets, literally, forwards. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules has 'skipped' his action for this round. "Superior science?" Scattershot repeats scornfully after Cackle's shot somehow manages to miss. "You must be new. Don't you know why they call us the Techno--NNF!" he grunts slightly. Catechism's shots certainly didn't miss. "Yeah, well, you'd best beware if you see me all by myself, too. Because I've got enough firepower all by myself!" Scattershot begins banking ponderously in to line up for a strafing run of his own at Catechism. But his turning radius leaves something to be desired, and his patience is even more limited. So instead he swivels some of his secondary laser batteries to track the speedy jet. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes XF-35B Astral Lightning with his Laser attack! Catechism says, "Has anyone told you about combiners yet, Cackle?" Cackle says, "I am well versed in the principles of combiner technology!" Cackle says, "(So yes))" Although the Autobots had cut their supply run short, they still had a good amount of cargo packed inside Fanfare. The dilemma was now figuring out a way to get away from this trio of Decepticons. "Alright Fan-Man, let me just get a hold of th---WOAHH!!" Jazz calls out as he's nearly flung out of the rocketing transport. Holding onto a conveniently placed bulkhead, the Autobot manages to stay inside the CF-130 Super Hercules. That's no fun though! Climbing out of one of the transport's hatches, Jazz somehow manages to steady himself on one of Fanfare's huge wings. "Yo! This is what I call flyin' first class!!" Withdrawing his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle from subspace, the blue-visored Autobot locks onto a target in the sky. "I'm thinkin' it's time for a shuttle landin'! What do you think Blast Off?!" Combat: Jazz misses Space Shuttle with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -1 Catechism says, "Right. Has anyone told you that Scattershot's the torso-piece of the Autobots' biggest nerd?" Cackle says, "What? That doesn't make any sense!" Cackle says, "(So no)." Catechism says, "Ooooh yeah. Buddy-boy there's the leader of the Technobots. They combine to form Computron, who is quite possibly geekier than he is strong. And Computron can knock down bridges." As the Hercules starts to move forward, Blast Off finishes his circling pass, and swoops in to come up behind the slower aircraft attempting to take off. Why is he holding back, when he could easily outrun Fanfare? Partially because he's taking taking his time to aim. And partially because of what he's aiming at. To anyone else it likely appears as if he was moving in to gun down the craft... Then Jazz sticks himself out to try and shoot at the shuttle. Tilting a bit, the blast skims one of his wings, but not close enough to actually do damage. More importantly, his encroaching threat has brought his real target back into play. Pushing his improbable aiming skillz to the test, he lines up final aim and opens fire, trying to nail Jazz before he has a chance to duck back inside the larger Autobot craft. Taking down a ranked Autobot would be all the more demoralizing, after all. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Jazz with his Precision Cannon Blast attack! -3 Catechism says, "...my calendar is bleeping at me. I have a... committee meeting on the abuse of hexnut supplies to attend? ARGH. Blast Off, evaluate Cackle's performance!" Blast Off, coldly. "Bullseye." Then to Catechism. "Very well." XF-35B Astral Lightning 's automated calendar bleeps at her, primly informing her that she has a committee meeting on the abuse of hexnut supplies to attend. She shouts, "ARGH," and it is hard to tell if she's shouting because Scattershot nailed her again or because she REALLY does not want to attend that commitee meeting! With a heavy fuel pump, Catechism departs, on a vector that will take her to Darkmount. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: XF-35B Astral Lightning begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Cackle says, "Wait. What? You're leaving because of a COMITTEE?" Cackle says, "And I'm being EVALUATED?" Catechism says, "Yes and yes." Cackle misses! She totally meant to do that. "Er." she says, and glances around, watching the others flit about above her. Well, this is an odd change of pace! Still, Cackle isn't going to let that stop her- as she activates her antigravs and takes to the skies, heading off in pursuit of Fanfare! Seeing as of how the transport isn't a gun with wings (that have more guns on them) maybe it's a safer bet. "Take THAT!" she says, opening fire! Combat: Cackle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with her Laser Ray! (Laser) attack! Blast Off says, "Preferably, shoot that craft down. At the very least, see to it they do not escape unscathed." As he was struck again, the huge prop plane growls underneath of Jazz. He flies steadily so as to avoid tossing the other Autobot as ports open up on his sides and underbelly,a nd top (Behind Jazz). With a burst of whistles and smokes, flares are launched... And as the vortezes of his engines twist and writhe through the smoke trails they explode as one around Cackle, with blinding light! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules strikes Cackle with his Angel Flares attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Cackle's Accuracy. (Blinded) Battlecruiser fires his engines at full blast and screams across the skies in pursuit of Catechism - although he's quickly outrun. But being the stubborn and contrary Autobot that he is, he's halfway around the planet before he gives up the chase. When you're riding on top of a flying aircraft, agility is certainly at a premium. It doesn't help when you're also having to avoid streams of purple laser. Blast Off's attack is as advertised, precise. "Gaahh!!" Jazz yelps as he's struck squarely in the shoulder by the potent shot. Ducking back inside the heavily-armored aircraft, the Autobot heads for the loading ramp and slams a hw,big button). In a matter of seconds Fanfare's tail section is opened up, revealing Jazz again. Although, this time he's got some sort of bazooka-looking device on his shoulder. "Alright 'Cawns...if you guys scram, I'll be sure to send ya a postcard and tell ya where we went. That cool? No? Alright, well then try this on for size!!" With that, a wobbly-footed Jazz aims and fires off a projectile at Blast Off's shuttle form. Combat: Jazz strikes Space Shuttle with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket attack! -2 Combat: You took 11 damage. *KAFWOOSH!* Fanfare's flares ignite all around Cackle- dazing her...but otherwise leaving her unharmed! "Whaaa?" she says, finding herself mostly whole (for now, at least). "Hah! Foolish Autobot! Your FEEBLE munitions are inadaquate! I am INVINCIBLE! MWA HA HA!" "But, while -YOU- cannot hurt me, I dare say the inverse is not true! Now, face the wrath of my mighty QUAD LASER!" and her shoulder cannons lower into place as she speeds through the air behind the jet, locking on (well, locking onto Fanfare's general direction- her sensors are still a little fuzzed). "Oh, and you too, car-guy." she adds on as an afterthought. Then: lasers! Combat: Cackle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with her Quad Laser Area attack! Combat: Cackle strikes Jazz with her Quad Laser Area attack! Satisfied with scoring his mark despite the tricky shot of hitting a target on a moving vehicle, Blast Off starts to drop back a bit, considering his next move. And then takes a rocket to the nosecone, erupting in smoke and sparks and sending bits of smoldering heat shielding scattering into the air! That's going to leave a mark. But one that, thanks to some recent modifications, Blast Off survives. Firing his own thrusters and using Cackle's barrage of lasers as a diversion, the shuttle closes in on Fanfare from behind. Then transforms abruptly, the momentum launching the smaller robot moded Combaticon towards the open ramp. And implanting his heel in Jazz's face as he does so, because Blast Off going melee is usually the -last- thing people expect. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Jazz with his Surprise Flying Kick! (Kick) attack! *PZZZZ* *CLANK* Jazz takes Cackle's ably-named attack across his chest, leaving a smattering of blast marks, and sending the Autobot backwards to Fanfare's floor. "Yo Fanfare!! Let's forget 'bout the unleaded and unleaded plus. We need to get the super unleaded goin'! Hit the gas my man!" Just as Jazz rises to his feet, he's sent back onto his aft with a kick to his silver chin. "Hey! You sneaky 'Cawn! You wanna play dirty like that? I can roll with the best of 'em!" Reaching for a random piece of scrap in a nearby crate, Jazz goes ECW on Blast Off, trying to smash the blunt object down on the Decepticon's helm. "Snap it to a slim jim baby!!" Combat: Jazz strikes Blast Off with his Bot Goes ECW (Kick) attack! "... Mrph. Ye are really pissin me off lass. And YE, he big winged arrowhead, get offa me tail!" growls the huge Hercules. He lurches somewhat, smoke trailing off his wings as he starts to bank around now, back towards the smaller Decepticon. He accelerates slowly, the pitch of his engines audibly changing as he merely bears down towards her at near top speed. "Ah cannae take much more o'this Sah! The engines are at full power!" Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Cackle with his *SPLAT* (Ram) attack! "Gah!" And as Fanfare sweeps around, Cackle twists in midair- and lands atop him! Mostly because that's what Jazz and Blast Off are doing, and she doesn't want to be left out. "Hm!" She says- and then, not wanting to sully herself with pedestrian fisticuffs (and 'cause Jazz is taller than she is), Cackle just opts to stomp on the top of Fanfare's cockpit! "Pitiful transport-creature! Surrender now, and I will make sure your components are well used for SCIENCE afterwards!" Combat: Cackle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with her Kick attack! Maybe if he watched more wrestling with Brawl and Rampage, Blast Off would of seen that coming. Or maybe Jazz is just that quick. Either way, there's a pretty notible CLANK as the Random Blunt Instrument That JUST Happened To Be There™ resounds off Blast Off's noggin and knocking him backwards into the bulkhead. With a growl Blast Off props himself with one hand, and pulls his blaster out with the other. "I think it is time for your untimely departure, Autobot. Better check your baggage!" Okay, not the most witty of lines. But it proves effective when Blast Off abruptly jerks his arm to the side and fires at the straps holding one of the crates down, intending to send it sliding out of the craft's open hatch. And maybe smash Jazz down along the way if he doesn't see it coming. Combat: Blast Off strikes Jazz with his Using those Fight On An Aircraft cliches while I have the chance! attack! -2 Grumbling as he now was being used as a dance floor, the Hercules wasnt' able to easily shoot at the upper passanger "Jazz! " he growls loudly, suddenly tilting sideways, his hatchway closing as quickly as it could to keep jazz from falling out while dumping the cons (no attack) Peering up the the top of Fanfare's frame, Jazz nods his head to the rythm of Cackle's metallic patter. "Aww yea Fanfare! Turn it up! Nothin' get me in the zone like some River Dance!" Shaking into a brief jig of audio joy, Jazz is distracted enough to become the victim of Blast Off's incredibly genius move. As the hulking crate zips towards the exit door, the Autobot is struck in the back and out he goes with some of the supplies. After a pause for dramatic effect, it appears as if Jazz has gone over and into an aerial free-fall. Think again. In a blatant action-movie rip off, the Autobot's blue hand is suddenly shown clinging on the edge of the loading ramp. With a grunt of strength, Jazz flings himself back onto the ramp, flexing his muscles with a big finish. "Sorry pal. I'm like Bruce Willis...I Die Hard! Now I think you got a plane to catch don't ya?! Punk!" Charging the Decepticon, Jazz lets loose with a flurry of attacks. He throws a snap punch at Blast Off's face, sends an elbow at his mid-section, and he drops low for a sweep of the leg. Hopefully, this would send the Decepticon for the exit door. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Jazz strikes Blast Off with his Super Autobot Combo attack! -1 And out he goes! Blast Off is, needless to say, quite pleased with himself. Though not stupid enough to really believe that was the end of Jazz, he -does- have an ego big enough to enjoy the taste of outmaneuvering the Autobot like that. So Jazz hauling himself back onto the ramp is less of a disappointment. In fact, if it wasn't for the visor and mouthguard obscuring his expression, he'd be smirking. "Oh good, you didn't fall entirely to your doom. It would be a shame for an opponent that's actually a challenge to be defeated with such a cheap ploy." Coming from Blast Off, that's practically a compliment. When Jass swings for his head, he crosses his arms in front of it to block. Except that leaves his midsection open for the elbow to the figurative gut, and then kicking his legs out from under him as he stumbles backwards. That with the change in Fanfare's lateral position is enough to send him tumbling out of the hatch. It's a shame Decepticons can fly isn't it? Blast Off does tumble a bit through the air, just for how much of the jump Jazz got on him, before he finally gets himself stablizing with his anti-gravs. And then transforms and launchs himself after the escaping bot craft again.. though by that time he's closed up with Jazz inside. Dangit. So instead he just takes a few moments to recompose himself as he closes in again... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. The Combaticon folds up, yet at the same time expands several times in size, extending wings and engines to become a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cackle tumbles through the air, dislodged by Fanfare's maneuvering! "Bah! Foolish Autobots!" she says, and then twists around a bit, falling into formation beside Blast Off. "Look! We have them on the run!" well, they've had them on the run since the beginning, but still. "But now- now they won't get far- not on an empty fuel tank, at least! Mwa ha ha!" and then Cackle brings her pistol up again, firing off a yellow POWER RAY at Fanfare! *KAPEW!* Combat: Cackle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with her Energy Ray attack! "That's right and stay out!" shouts Jazz as he wipes his hand clean. Oh wait, Decepticons can fly. Bummer. Dropping down into his alternate mode, the Autobot hopes he fire up enough of a distraction for a good guy get-a-way. "Alright Blasty! If ya can't get the hint, then maybe I gotta spell it out for you...WITH JAMS!!" emits the white-clad Porsche. Sure the robots were 20 thousand feet above the ground, and sound probably couldn't travel to well at these blazing speeds. But then again, who cared? This was based on a cartoon. As Jazz skims through his wide assortment of music, he stops on a file, and double-clicks. Out blasts one of the worst songs ever made...even for this Autobot's taste. Lou Bega's "Mambo Number 5" begins screaming in Blast Off's direction. Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Combat: White Porsche 935 sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Space Shuttle with his 180db Stereo Speakers attack! "Nice un, Sah!" Rumbles the Hercules as small clamps extend out of his floor, clamping down on the Porsches' wheels as the entire planet goes sideways! He cuts his speed quickly, hoping that the small Decepticon cackl would overrun him in time to be struck by one huge, spinning wing! Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Cackle with his Laser attack! "Ack!" Cackle most unceremoniously twists around in midair, avoiding Fanfare's attack! "AHA! FOOLISH Autobot! You cannot defeat me, and you know it! For I am INVINCIBLE!" she gloats further- and then she circles around behind the transport- aiming into the open cargo bay door! "Oh Autoboooot? Your cargo bay door's open!" she taunts- and then takes aim at the car inside. "I guess you don't like car-guy that much, do you?" and she fires! Combat: Cackle strikes White Porsche 935 with her DISRUPTOR RAY (Disruptor) attack! Gaaah! It was music, and horrible music at that. The fact that he's not flying full speed in order to keep a tail on the Autobot may be part of the reason the sonic vibes still hit him. Or it might just be sci-fi logic (or the lack of there for). Either way the rattling causes more of the bits of exterior hull and heatshielding to crack away, while Blast Off growls under his breath, "And they call us evil..." As the Hercules pulls its turning maneuver the shuttle noses upward to avoid doing just that, overshooting it. He does pass, but it only takes turning on his verticle axis to bring his front end back towards the Autobot plane, even as momentum is still carrying him backwards a bit. That's actually part of the plan, putting himself at a more protective distance. "As entertaining as this has been, it's time to put an end to this game." Motes of energy can be seen sucking into the muzzles of the shuttle's weapons briefly, and then two beams of sheering energy lance out at the aircraft. "Say hello to the ground, its where the filt like you belong!" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his X-Ray Cannons attack! -3 The blassts slam into Fanfare's body. He veers, taking damage along the wing. one engine explodes violently and the entire ship rocks. FINALLYthe hatchway closes off, sealing completely as he wobbles in air before steadying out "... Ow." he winces. As he accelerates carefully, Fanfare's lasers pinpoint the shuttle behind him, firing furiously Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules misses Space Shuttle with his Laser attack! As Cackle peppers Jazz with her disrupting energy, the Autobot decides he's better off in his robot mode for the present situation. "Yo! Where did you come from fly girl?! Since when did you graduate from Bad Guy Academy?!" Drawing his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle, Jazz takes a knee as he steadies the weapon. As soon as his blue targeting visor locks onto Cackle's flying form, he squeezes the trigger, unleashing a few bolts of crimson. "Looks like this party's wrappin' up and you guys ain't invited to the after party. Ya dig?!" Get on up! The Porsche 935 Turbo explodes upward into Jazz, Autobot Rock Star! Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Jazz strikes Cackle with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -1 "Bad guy academy? If by that, you mean the Academy for Cybertonian Mechanical Engineer- AGH!" And then Cackle gets struck in the chest by an Autobot Laser! She plummets, landing on the ground with a *CrASH!* - and then groans, getting back to her feet. "Now, fools- I will DESTROY you! With, err...hmm. Should I use the null-ray or the oscillation-disruptor?" she says, taking a few moments to fiddle with her ray-gun... Combat: Cackle takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Space Shuttle weaves side to side a bit, staying stubbornly on Fanfare's tailfins as he dodges through the hail of lasers trying to ward him off. Being slightly smaller than some of the other shuttle-formers does have its advantages, being able to maneuver like that instead of relying on -just- speed alone. To chase the autobot down, or just gun them out of the sky. Decisions, decisions. In the end he seems to opt for the latter, as he stops and transforms back into robot mode. At the very least, he's put the hurt on Jazz and their transport alike. Repairing their own damages will certainly take a big chunk out of whatever they've gathered. There's no more witty retorts or one-liners, he just points his rifle at the back end of the aircraft and opens fire with a crackling bolt of ionized energy. The shuttle unfolds as its size compresses down to form layers of armor, wings folding up as limbs and a head emerge, and Blast Off now stands hauntily in robot mode. Blast Off/OMOVE - Set. Combat: Blast Off strikes Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules with his Ionic Blaster attack! This had been a bitchin' battle. There was no doubt about that. The only thing left to do was to pull off the obligatory tactical withdrawal, retreat, escape, whatever you call it. As Fanfare is blasted for the umpteenth time, Jazz tries to catch his balance as the hull shudders around him. "I think it's time to blow this joint Fanfare...and I don't mean like those Cheech and Chong cats did. I mean, LET'S BOOGIE!!" Heading for the ramp door, Jazz sends off a wave in the Decepticons direction as he hits the close-ramp button. "Adios Decepticreeps! Let's do lunch alright?!? We'll have your people call our people!" and that's the last you see of Jazz as Fanfare's tail section finishes closing. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules "NNG..." Fanfare starts to level out as more blasts tear off Santa's face completely. He banks sharply, trying to evade the blaster attacks as his remaining engines keep him airborne, working to shake the faster Decepticons behind him as he lowers towards the ground further, starting to enter Autobot Territory. "Boogieing-along sah." he rumbles, pained. Combat: Eight Tiny Reindeer and a Gold Sleigh CF-130 Super Hercules begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Blast Off holds up a hand to wave off Cackle as the Autobots make an effort to actually depart from the scene of their activities. "Let them go. For whatever they took, the damages we've inflicted on them will take a chunk out of it to just repair themselves," he remarks as he comes to a hover next to her. "Not to mention one of them, heavily damaged, is one of their ranking officers. They're only returning to werever they're hiding physically and morally wounded alike. Good job."